The Jewel of the Arabian Deserts
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Alice goes to Wonderland in search of her beloved Cyrus, she finds out that the red queen has a daughter. But little Ruby has more than a shifty past…
1. Chapter 1

**The Jewel of the Arabian Desert**

**I do only own my OCs and the plot.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Alice goes to Wonderland in search of her beloved Cyrus, she finds out that the red queen has a daughter. But little Ruby has more than a shifty past…**

"Mama?"

The red queen stopped in the middle of her speech and looked up, smiling as the sea of courtians parted in respect for a little four year old child with platinum blonde curls and soft brown eyes.

"Oh, what is it, the little jewel of my eye?" crooned the queen as the little girl reached her throne and held up her arms to show that she wanted to be picked up.

"I had a nightmare," whimpered the little girl, burying her face in her mother's chest.

The court made soft sounds of sympathy as they watched their queen with her child. Just a minute ago, she had been regal and poise, cold enough to make ice look warm. But now that the little girl was in her arms, she looked more human.

"Oh, poor baby," murmured the queen, standing with the girl in her arms. "Leave us!" she ordered and everyone left, except for the guards who watched over the queen day and night.

"Do you want me to tuck you in and read you a story?" she asked her young daughter, who nodded her head. Anastasia smiled softly as she walked down the grand corridors. She couldt imagine her life without her daughter, who was as sweet and innocent as a bumblebee. The queen paused by the kitchen, her nose twitching as she smelled hot cocoa being made. She decided to treat Ruby to a midnight snack before putting her to bed.

"You're majesty," greeted the kitchen staff, bowing their heads as the queen entered the room.

"Hot cocoa, two cups, and cookies," she ordered and was rewarded with the things she ordered not even a minutes later.

"Thank you," smiled Ruby before diving into her snack. Fifteen minutes later, the queen carried her sleepy daughter into her rich bed chambers at her palace and tucked her into her bed, drawing the covers up snug to her chin.

"Snow White?" asked the four year old, clutching her stuffed bunny tightly as her mother went over to the bookshelf to find a bedtime story.

"Very well, Ruby," smiled the queen, plucking the book from the shelf and sitting in the chair next to the fireplace to read her little girl to sleep.

~xoXox~

The following morning, Ruby could be found in the gardens, frolicking and playing with the small dragonflies who lived beneath one of the trees. The little girl would chase the flying dragons and they would give chase to the gentle creature who couldn't fly. Her mother was on her dais, watching her daughter have fun and be a little girl.

"So we meet again."

The queen barely flinched as the male voice floated out to her. She turned from watching her daughter to the Middle Eastern sorcerer with the snake staff.

"Jafar," she greeted him in a chill voice. "How goes our plans?"

"As planned," he smirked. "Within no time, I'll have all the magic I need to harness our hearts desires-"

"Mama?"

Anastasia and Jafar turned and saw little Ruby, hiding behind a curtain, her stuffed bunny in her arms.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," spoke Jafar as little Ruby crept up to her mother and hid behind her skirt. "Shalom, little one."

"You make magic?" asked Ruby, poking her head from behind her mother's legs. "I can too- watch!"

Ruby cupped her hands together and slowly drew them apart. Resting in her hands was a white rose, which she offered to the dangerous sorcerer.

"Is she-" whispered the man, staring after her in hunger.

"Later," snapped the queen, watching in adoration as Ruby scampered off, her bunny in her arms still.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jewel of the Arabian Desert**

**I do only own my OCs and the plot.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Alice goes to Wonderland in search of her beloved Cyrus, she finds out that the red queen has a daughter. But little Ruby has more than a shifty past…**

Alice sighed as she cradled her stomach, empty from when the red queen killed Cyrus' baby she had been carrying.

"I never even got to see her," whispered Alice, gazing across the ocean to where the queen's palace was. Alice shuddered as she remembered the torture chamber where she had been forced to give birth and was knocked unconscious only to wake back up in the asylum once more.

It had been two years since she lost her baby- she always knew that it would've been a little girl. She also had the perfect name choosed out.

Alice sniffled as she remembered the day that she lost her world…

_"Yes!" shrieked Alice with joy as Cyrus stood and spun her around before kissing her. "And now, it's time for my surprise…"_

_ Cyrus looked at her with an amused eyebrow raised._

_ "We'll need to settle down, buy a house, one with plenty of room for a growing family-"_

_ Alice was cut off by Cyrus' lips on hers._

_ "Are you telling me…" he asked, a giant smile lighting up him face._

_ "I'm carrying our child," answered Alice, squealing once more as Cyrus spun her around before kneeling to kiss her stomach, swollen after nine months. "Hey baby, it's papa!"_

_ At that moment, the red queen and her soldiers entered and all hell broke loose._

Alice was shaken from her thoughts by Will placing a hand onto her shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"You okay?" he asked her softly as she dashed off her tears and turned to face him.

"I'm fine- we should keep going," she stated, her fingers playing with Cyrus's pendant she found at the Mad Hatter's old place.

~xoXox~

"Ruby is the prophesied child," confirmed Anastasia quietly as she watched the little girl sleep through her magic crystal ball. "But I changed that- I took her from her mother's womb and raised her as my own. She believes Alice to be a dangerous outlaw who had done me wrong in the past by deceiving and stealing from me."

"You fool!" hissed Jafar. "That is what the prophesy speaks of! You stole her from her mother and told her nothing but-"

"Silent!" snapped the queen, slapping his face. "She has magic, incredibly strong magic, stronger than you and I bonded to work together, but I can use that to my advantage."

"How?" asked Jafar.

"Just trust me," snarled the queen. "With my child, we shall soon have what our hearts desire most in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jewel of the Arabian Deserts**

**I do only own my OCs and the plot.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When Alice goes to Wonderland in search of her beloved Cyrus, she finds out that the red queen has a daughter. But little Ruby has more than a shifty past…**

Ruby could be found playing hide-and-seek with her nanny, only the older woman was not amused.

"Your highness! You need to have a bath! You are filthy beyond words!" scowled the woman, peeking underneath a chair. Ruby snapped her wrist at her backside, causing for her skirts to flare up, showing her under drawers.

"Oh, goodness gracious!" she squawked as a group of soldiers marched past, sniggering at the flustered nanny. "When I find you, your highness, you will be in deep trouble! I'll send you to bed without desert, oh yes I will!"

Ruby sent out a double of her running into a room, which the nanny hurried after. Once she was in the room, Ruby slammed the door and locked it, giggling loudly as she scampered off with her white bunny in hand.

She skipped into her mother's throne room, hiding behind the curtains as Anastasia went to the spacious balcony and began to talk to the air.

"Oh Will, if only you could see me now," whispered the queen sftly. Ruby had overheard her mother talking to this imaginary Will and had wondered if he was her father. Did he know about her? Did he love her? Did he even meet her?

"Red queen."

Ruby jumped as Jafar's voice thundered from the skies, and to her amazement, he was flying on a magic carpet! Ruby had always enjoyed making her rug fly with her on it, but after an unlucky incident with her flying into the throne room just as her mother was greeting foreign visitors, making all hell break loose, her mother had forbade her from making anymore flying carpets that could go outside her bedroom. While the queen was busy scolding her adventurous daughter, the foreign visitors were trying to regain back their stolen dignities while not loosing it.

"Mama!"

The two adults looked up as a five year old blonde angel covered in dirt and mud jumped from behind the red curtains and scampered up to them, dragging her little white bunny with her, which somehow or other survived the mud bath.

"Can I ride on Jafar's carpet sense you forbade me from making my own flying carpets?" she asked sweetly, flashing her baby white teeth.

"Oh Ruby, look at you! You're filthy!" laughed the red queen, scooping up her daughter, paying no mind to the mud that was rubbed off onto her pristine dress. It could be washed and made into new again with a bit of magic. "Why don't you take a bath, and then we'll talk about you and Jafar possibly going off, with his permission, of course, my love, but only after you're all nice and cleaned up!"

Ruby made a face. She hated bathes- soap always got into her eyes and made them burn, and the nanny always bought out stupid hand puppets and rubber animals that made squeaking sounds when squeezed.

"Where is your nanny, anyways?" asked Anastasia, giving Ruby a stern look.

"Locked up in the pink parlor," answered Ruby cheekily, giggling at the look her mother gave her.

"Oh I swear Ruby darling, your magic is too much for me to handle at time!" huffed the queen, turning to face Jafar with a look of utter shame. "I must apologize for Ruby's manners, but she takes after me…"

Jafar understood what she meant.

Ruby took after her mother.

Her _**REAL**_ mother.


End file.
